Skyfall
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: She is Clara Oswin Mason is alive and in hospital aboard the Citadel" Shepard relayed the information. "And she apparently is under arrest for treason against humanity" He remembered the day he lost her. The Mindoir slave camp, VIRUS, Skyfall and now he's going to lose her again, because she's leaving once more. They just don't know it yet. Can they break the cycle? MShepard/OC
1. Chapter 1

Shepard sat as the party in the apartment Anderson had given him, he smiled as he saw Tali dance half drunk. He heard the phone ring, picking it up he couldn't hear the other person talk so he turned off the music. "Phone call, I'll make it quick" He said. Everyone had enough of dancing and sat down on the couches telling stories.

"What?! How is that possible?" They could hear him yell from the next room.

"Wonder what that's about?" Ash asked Kaiden who shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound great" Joker shrugged having known Shepard the longest as they grew up on Tiptree together in mid teens.

"We saw them die. They were bloody damn executed!" Shepard yelled frustrated from the kitchen. "What do you mean, you were never sure? I attended their funeral after Skyfall. They died because of me! And now your telling me they're fine!?" He nearly screamed.

Joker started paying attention he paled immediately. "Oh god no...They can't have...I thought it was over" He closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Liara asked.

"They...Oh god Mason!...I didn't think that..." Joker was lost for words.

"Joker start making sense right now!" Ash frustratingly growled, he kept shaking his head. "I thought it was over. Project Skyfall" He said with pain in his voice and eyes.

"We volunteered for a mission, Shepard, me and an agent called Mason. Grab intel and take out a nutcase known as Ghetta Yarghiari, a slave trader. Mason got left behind. We attended the funeral and Shepard's never been the same since. Mason was declared KIA, we were good friends, Shepard and Mason were...close. They were with each other everywhere," He laughed remembering.

"I'd say you couldn't find one without the other. When we were ready to leave after completing the mission there was a problem at take off. Agent Mason stayed behind to give us time to take off. A week later there was a video on the extranet about Mason being totured and...they killed Mason like nothing was easier." Joker answered rubbing his head.

"You blame yourself?" Javik questioned.

"If I hadn't of fucked up they wouldn't have died!" Joker snapped back. "They were my best friend and now their dead!"

Shepard calmed down. He came back into the lounge room after doing a circuit of the first floor. "I understand the need for secrecy. But, how bad is the injury?" He looked at them with a look that only meant pain and sadness. "But their alive?"

Joker automatically perked up.

"Well call me when you have news" He demanded hanging up.

"Is this to do with Mason?" Joker asked.

"Seriously who is this guy?" Jacob asked.

"_She_ is Clara Oswin Mason is alive and in hospital aboard the Citadel" Shepard relayed the information. "And she apparently is under arrest for treason against humanity"


	2. Chapter 2

Oswin shook her head trying to concentrate. Her only clear sight was the tiny tattoo on her right wrist exactly on her pulse line was, John had a matching one. Too bad Jeff wouldn't get one, he wasn't an N7 graduate. She tried to move but her shirt was bloody on her shoulder and she was strapped down to a metal chair. blinking away more bloodshot eyes she saw she was in a sullen old interrogation room like the ones off the old movies.

"Do it again!" Was an outbursted voice as shock was spread through her.

She screamed in pain. "You fuckers! Stop it! I'm Alliance same as you!" She yelled at the faceless glass.

"Miss Mason you were held prisoner for seven years under different terrorist organizations. You know procedures better than anyone" She recognised that voice.

"YOU DIED! YOU BASTARD, YOU SET US UP!" She kept screaming at him.

"No Miss Mason, you died." A screen brought up pictures of a funeral her gravestone and other things declaring her KIA. Last was a pic of her and Shepard on the memorial wall.

"No" She whispered. "I never said goodbye. I just wasn't there" She shook her head.

* * *

Joker and Shepard practically broke nearly every speed law to get to that hospital. Hackett was waiting for them, "Shepard, I need you to deal with this alone. Some Spectre has taken her to interrogation, as family you can overrule. Don't ask how I know believe me, you don't want to know" Hackett said moving him on.

"You know about that?" He questioned as Hackett led them out to C-Sec headquarters.

"I didn't until the Spectre told me. That and Oswin showed the doctors and nurse the ring she had been wearing, that and the tattoo confirmed who she was, she said they couldn't technically force her into any asylum or rehab centre like the doctors wanted to if she was married and had family."

Shepard widened. "They what?" He questioned.

"Shepard! A Spectre with a grudge has Oswin! Save your bloody wife already!" Joker said slowing down.

"How the hell did you know about that?" He turned to Joker.

"Who do you think was the best man?"

"That was you?" Shepard stopped,

* * *

Oswin felt a bang go off as one of the doors opened, Someone came tugging the wires and straps, she felt someone try and lift her but groaned in horrible pain at her shoulder being moved. She caught a hand on her navy blue military shirt. The matching tattoo of their training N7, was on it. She let go.

"John" She rasped.


	3. Chapter 3 reminder

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I am here to tell you all my stories are currently on halt. I am figuring a few things out and hope to be back In June at the least sorry if it's a long time to wait but I will be back soon. If you want to ask any questions do not hesitate to leave a review or PM my account.

Glacier

PS Thanks for being patient


	4. Chapter 4

John carefully lowered Clara onto a gurney as she was scanned for any bugs or anything beyond repair. So far nothing. That was good. "John, I'm fine. John!" She muttered pushing him away.

"No your not, sit still. I'm fixing you up" He moved her shirt's sleeve on the shoulder that was covered in blood. She whimpered at the touch of his hand on her.

"John seriously that hurts, don't- fuck! You bast- argh!" She screamed.

"I know baby, I know" He held her down as she struggled while trying to apply the medi-gel.

"You two okay?" Joker ran (well limped) to them as soon as he saw them. "Holy sit! Clara!" He said.

"Yeah, we know" She bit her lip to stop her swearing.

When they finally patched her up as best they could without the help of Dr Chakwas who happened to scold them when they rang her up for advice, Shepard practically carried her bridal style out of the hospital wing. Joker was making crack jokes on her laziness. But unfortubatly shut up when Shepard said he'd cancel the reservations for EDI's and his shore leave if they did.

"Okay, where to Commander?" Joker asked.

"Back to the apartment. Chakwas is there and Clara needs rest"

"Commander?" Clara asked. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Got promoted,


End file.
